Better Than Hockey
by IMetStacyandClinton
Summary: Andy asks Sam to help her with something and he puts up a fight he knew he was going to lose.


A/N: This is my first FanFic. I had no idea what I wanted to write about and I'm not really sure where this idea came from but I figured this is better than doing homework. Anyways, I hope it's not awful! Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I wish I could take pride in owning this wonderful show, but much to my dismay, I do not.

"Sam, I'm not dumb, I know how to use a dishwasher. But there's something wrong, I swear. I put the soap in and put it on normal wash and next thing I know, my kitchen turned into a bubble bath."

"That's not all you could of done. Clearly you messed something up."

"Will you just come over and look at it? We've seriously been at it for," she paused a moment to check the small screen on her phone, "37 minutes exactly. I don't understand why you can't get your lazy ass up and help me."

"Because McNally, the Leafs game is on. I've watched every single game for the past five years of my life and I'm not going to miss one because you find a way to break everything in a ten foot radius of yourself."

"I don't think you realize the severity of my situation. I could fall any second slipping on the soap that's currently covering the floor in my kitchen. I could be seriously injured and you seem to care less."

"Why can't you get Diaz or Epstein to help you?"

"You seriously think they know anything about appliances?" There was a drawn out pause on the other line and when he didn't respond, she thought he had hung up. "Sam?" There was a sigh and Andy knew she had him.

"Fine, I'll be there in five. But you have to turn on the game."

"It's already on."

"And I'm only helping you on the commercial breaks."

"Whatever you want, as long as your fix this mess."

As promised, there was a strong knock on the door almost exactly five minutes after they hung up with each other. She opened the door to reveal a very annoyed looking Sam on the other side.

"Hey there partner," Andy said, trying to lighten his mood. Sam gave a quick show of his adorable dimples and proceeded to push her aside, making his way to sound of the television. As soon as he found what he was looking for, he plopped himself onto the couch, focusing on the game in front of him.

Andy waited patiently while the game went on. She was never a big hockey fan, never really got the point of fully grown men slamming each other into walls. But she watched anyway, every once and a while allowing herself to give a sideways glance toward Sam, never lingering for too long.

It felt like an hour had gone by before the next commercial. Lost her own thoughts, Andy didn't even notice Sam get up until he was halfway to the kitchen.

As soon as he saw the soap covered kitchen, he broke out in laughter, causing a slight blush creep onto Andy's cheeks.

"I thought you were exaggerating when you said your kitchen looked like a bubble bath, I guess you weren't." He couldn't stop the small chuckles from escaping his lips. She let him continue for a second longer before cutting him off.

"Now that you got a good laugh in, will you please figure out what happened?" He couldn't help but notice he how beautiful she looked with those rosy cheeks she recently developed.

"Before we get started, what do I get in return for helping you?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. His intentions not going unnoticed, Andy decided to ignore his obvious suggestion and played dumb.

"What do you like on your pizza?" She flashed him a toothy grin and pointed to dishwasher. "You should probably get started with that." Without meaning, Sam stared at her for a second longer.

After two hours of running back and forth between the kitchen and the living room, Sam finally solved the problem: something about a fork getting stuck in a water jet. With much altercation, Andy and Sam finally decided on a Chicago style pizza with green peppers, black olives and much to Sam's dismay, pineapple.

As soon as the order was placed, Andy's eyes went back to her television screen. The game was almost over, the Leafs down three to two. Not getting into the game Andy allowed her eyes to wander. With nothing else to look at, her eyes fell right on Sam. The way he casually leaned to the side of her couch, his right arm supporting his head. She paused a little too long at his defined tricep muscle, admiring the way when he got especially into the game, it would flex a little bit.

She moved onto his face. More beautiful than anything she had seen before, she carefully went through every wrinkle and curve of his skin. She started at the top, his forehead, slightly wrinkled, most likely due to stress. She moved next to his eyes, dark and intense but still warm and alluring. She noticed the small lines around the rims of his eyelids, most likely from the flawless Sam Swarek smirk. And then it was his lips. His full, very pink, consummate lips. It was almost as if she could taste them again, the way she had the night of the black out. Oh how they tasted so good, like something she has never tasted before. There was only one word to describe them: Sam. Everything about his face was so irresistibly Sam.

Andy's thoughts were invaded when she heard to loud ring of her doorbell. Slightly annoyed, she heaved herself off of the couch and to the front door yet again. This time when she opened the door, there was only an awkward red head teenage boy, suffering from severe acne, holding the pizza she had ordered only twenty minutes ago. He handed her the pizza, unable to make eye contact.

"Thank you," she told him trying to get him to look at her. She grabbed the money she had laid out on the table next to the door and handed it to him, leaving him a generous tip. He nodded his head and moved down the stairs and into his car.

She made her way into the kitchen and set the box onto the counter. She began to attempt to pull down plates from the high placed cabinets when she felt a warm presence behind her. Pretending she didn't know he was there, she continued he struggle to reach for the plates. She didn't notice him come up behind her until he was invading her personal space. Effortlessly, Sam reached above her, very clearly aware of their proximity, and grabbed the plates. He set them down on the counter in front of her but didn't move from his position. He made a move so his arms were on either side of her small waist, gripping the counter behind them.

Shaky slightly because of their closeness, Andy began unloading the pizza slices onto plates. She shivered slightly when she felt his warm breath on her neck. She didn't struggle at all when she felt him tighten his grip around her so he was now holding onto both of his arms around her waist.

Finally giving up, she turned to face him. His eyes bore into hers. Not knowing what to do with her hands, she let one rest on his hip and brought the other to his face, not once breaking eye contact. She let her fingers roam the face she examined in detail not less then five minutes ago. The feel of his warm skin under her fingertips shot sensations she didn't even know she could feel through her body. Finally breaking eye contact, she moved her eyes down to stare at his lips again. How easily she could just lean in and press her own to his, to taste his lips once again. He made the first move and started to lean in and she thought she was going to feel that wondrous taste reach her mouth but than he made a quick movement to the side and brought his lips to her cheek. He did the same thing to the other cheek and then made his way to her forehead, next her ears and her nose and when she didn't think she could resist it anymore, she made the move to put her own lips on his. The taste Sam emitted was better than anything she remembers.

The kiss was slow and simple. They broke apart and he looked like he was searching her eyes for something, something she was unsure of. Next thing she knows his lips are on hers again fighting her mouth to open, which she grants with no hesitation. He hoists her up onto the counter and she instinctively wraps her legs around him. The kiss lasts longer than the first, but not long enough. They break apart gasping. She can't help but smile and he shoots her his adorable dimples again.

Andy lets herself lean forward into her chest, never wanting this moment to end. And then she remembers something. "What about the game?" She feels the grumbles in his chest as he laughs at her comment.

"What about it?"

"I thought you haven't missed one for five years."

"Trust me, this is much better than any stupid hockey game." With that, he placed a one short peck on her swollen lips.


End file.
